Aphrodisiaque
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: A une semaine de la fin de l'année Harry trouve un excellent moyen de se venger de Snape, mais c'est sans compter sur sa chance légendaire...Encore une fois tout lui retombe dessus. Mais est ce vraiment un mal ?


Titre : Aphrodisiaque

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Rating : M

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : C'est mon tout premier véritable One-shot. J'espère qu'il sera potable quand même.

* * *

Aphrodisiaque

« Il n'en ai pas question ! » Trancha une voix féminine.

« Mais Hermione s'il te plais ! » Supplia une seconde voix, masculine cette fois.

« Il n'en ai pas question Ron ! Comment peux tu me demander une chose pareille ! » S'indigna la jeune fille.

« Mais c'est l'occasion rêvé de lui faire payer ! » Pleura presque le sus nommé Ron.

Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et détourna la tête d'un air buté. Soupirant le roux consentit néanmoins à abandonner pour le moment, sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor et monta les marches menant au dortoir des garçons une mine dépité sur le visage.

« Elle a dit 'non' je pari. » Fit la voix de son meilleurs lorsqu'il eu poussé la porte du dortoir.

Weasley hocha la tête de haut en bas et poussa un profond soupir en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

« Je t'avais prévenue qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de fabriquer une potion de babillage pour Snape. » fit sagement le survivant.

« Mais c'était un excellent moyen de se venger de cet sale chauve souris ! En plus elle a même refusé de lui lancé un sort'! » Maugréa le Gryffondor.

« Je t'avais prévenue. Jamais Hermione ne ferai quelque chose comme ça, tu le sais bien en plus. Elle serait plutôt du genre à le remercier à la fin de l'année. » Rigola le brun.

Une grimace suggestive déforma momentanément les traits de l'arrivant alors que l'autre éclatait de rire. C'est un coussin envoyé par le rouquin qui le força au silence. S'en suivit une bataille de polochon en règle durant laquelle les deux énergumènes ne cessèrent de rire aux éclats. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, épuisé, Ron prit à nouveau la parole troublant le paisible silence qui venait de s'installer entre eux.

« Mais avec tout ça, les vacances sont dans une semaine et Snape risque de s'en sortir indemne. »

Harry rit de nouveau en entendant son ami et lui lança un sourire réconfortant.

« Oh, on trouvera bien quelque chose. »

Sur ce les deux garçons s'endormir paisiblement laissant le dortoir dans un état encore plus pitoyable qu'il ne l'était avant. Ce n'est que bien plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque tous avaient finit par s'endormir que Harry se réveilla. Ne pouvant se rendormir, le brun décida de descendre dans la salle commune afin de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferai après Poudlard. Devenir Auror était une perspective intéressante ; mais après avoir vaincu un mage noir, Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment près à en traquer un autre.

Une fois dans la salle commune il s'installa dans le canapé et redonna vie au feu qui s'éteignait peu à peu dans la cheminé. Une fois les flemmes a nouveau hautes et belles le brun parcourut la salle des yeux et c'est là que son regard se posa sur un livre assez grand déposé sans considération sur l'une des tables de la salle. N'ayant rien de plus intéressant à faire, le Gryffondor alla le prendre et revint se caler dans le canapé. Il commença à le feuilleter distraitement avant de sourire d'amusement.

« Ce doit être Neville qui l'a oublié là. »

Tout en continuant de feuilleter le livre, Harry découvrait des plantes toutes plus intéressantes que les autres et c'est avec ravissement qu'il franchit la page de garde : 'Aphrodisiaque'. Haussant les sourcils le jeune garçon vit peu à peu une idée génialissime se former dans son esprit. Il partit alors dans un grand éclat de rire qui ferait pâlir d'envie feu Voldemort lui même. Ce fut ensuite avec beaucoup d'intérêt que le jeunot poursuivit son feuilletage.

Au petit matin Harry fut réveillé par le bruit fort discret des élèves qui bavardaient gaiement dans la salle commune. Le livre de Neville fortement serré contre la poitrine le héros se releva du canapé et s'étira comme il pus passant une main fatigué sur son visage. Après avoir réajuster ses lunettes, lisser son uniforme qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enlever avant de s'endormir la veille et avoir passé une main inutile dans ses mèches rebelles, le garçon sortit de la salle commune sans un regard pour celle ci et sans prêter attention à l'appelle de sa meilleurs amie.

Le brun alla prendre son petit déjeuné comme si de rien n'était lisant toujours quelques passages du livre de Neville. Lorsqu'il fut au milieu de son repas un point noir attira son attention au niveau de la table professorale. Tournant la tête, le brun pus apercevoir un Severus Snape mal réveillé qui s'accrochait presque à l'une des chaises pour parvenir à la sienne. Une fois celui ci assit il s'empressa de prendre une pleine tasse de café avant de planté son regard sombre dans les émeraudes du jeune Potter qui s'empressa de retourner à son petit déjeuné.

¤Bientôt...¤ pensa le jeune.

Dés qu'il eu avalé son repas Harry se leva en vitesse; referma le livre et sortit de la salle comme si le diable était à ses trousses. Il se dirigea à pas rapide vers les serres un sourire mauvais au lèvres. Une fois devant celles ci, le brun vérifia une nouvelle fois le livre et lança un sort d'ouverture sur l'une des portes avant de pénétrer dans la serre. Il y faisait assez sombre et une chaleur étouffante y régnait, le Gryffondor fut tenté de laissé tomber mais sa fierté le lui interdisait. Il devait faire payé à son professeur ces sept années d'humiliation quotidienne et de haine viscérale ; et quoi de mieux pour y parvenir qu'une humiliation public. Une fois sa vue habitué à l'obscurité Harry se mit à la recherche des plantes qu'ils avaient sélectionné. Il fut laborieux de s'approprier les quantités nécessaire, mais le courageux jeune homme y parvint et ressortit entier de la serre qu'il n'oublia pas de refermé. Un rire lui échappa alors qu'il courrait en direction des cuisines ce qui fit se retourner plusieurs élèves qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé Potter se fit stopper net par un corps qui buta contre le sien et qui le fit s'étaler au sol.

« Potter. » Cingla une voix glacial que Harry reconnu sans peine. « Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs. Vingt point en moins pour Gryffondor. » annonça le professeur Snape un rictus méprisant aux lèvres. « Où donc couriez vous ainsi ? »

Harry sentit son visage se décomposer instantanément alors qu'il déglutissait péniblement. Le regard abyssale posait sur lui lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une souris face à un hiboux affamé et encore. Ce fut avec difficulté que le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche pour donner une réponse mais le professeur le devança une fois de plus.

« Et que faite vous avec ces racines monsieur Potter ? Seriez vous déjà impuissant à votre âge Potter ? Comme c'est déprimant. De plus le port de se genre de chose en court non approprié n'est pas autorisé, auriez vous oubliez ? Mais bien sûr les règles ne s'applique pas à vous, n'est ce pas. » termina le professeur avec un regard lourd de sens. « vingt autres points en moins Potter, pour port de matériel non autorisé. »

Les lèvres de Harry se soudèrent l'une à l'autre afin de ne pas laisser passer l'insulte qui se pressait à leur bord tendit que ses yeux lancé des Avada Kedavra silencieux. Leur éclat semblait être encore plus renforcé par la pensé de ce sort qui, Merlin merci, ne pouvait être pratiquer par magie sans baguette.

Tendis que le professeur se baissait pour ramasser les ingrédients fraîchement coupé de Harry, celui ci fourra le tout dans son sac et partit à toute vitesse ne laissant même pas le temps à son professeur de réalisé ce qui venait de se passé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tournait qu'il entendis clairement hurlé un :

« Potter ! Cinquante points en moins ! Revenez ici immédiatement ! »

Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il arriva sans autre encombre aux cuisines et entra très facilement. Il fut accueillit comme un roi et eu toute l'attention des elfes.

« Dobby, je voudrais que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi s'il te plais. »

« Bien sûr, Dobby ferai n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir à Harry Potter monsieur. » Couina l'elfe de sa voix nasillarde.

« Je voudrais que tu coupe ces racines en de fines lamelle et que tu le mélange au repas du professeur Snape. » devant l'air affolé du petit être le brun s'empressa de rajouter « ce n'est pas du poison, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est quelque chose qui va l'aider à se sentir bien. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il sache que cela vient de moi ; tu vois, lui et moi on se déteste, mais j'aimerais lui faire un cadeau, mais si il sais que ça vien de moi, il ne mangera jamais, et il faut absolument qu'il le mange. »

La créature hocha vivement la tête et s'empara des racines qu'il commença à trancher dés la fin des explication du brun. C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que le loyale, bon et courageux Gryffondor sortit des cuisines pour se rendre à son premier cours ; Métamorphose.

Les deux heures de métamorphose furent à mourir ; et les heures qui suivirent n'arrangèrent rien au supplice de Harry. Il n'avait de cesse d'attendre et de redouter le repas du midi ; et lorsque celui ci arriva il n'eu qu'une envie : allé se terrer sous sa couverture dans son dortoir et laisser les autres avoir le plaisir de voir un Snape exciter à mort dans la Grande salle. Cette seule pensé suffit à ramener un large sourire sur son visage ce qui eu pour effet de déconcerté ses amis.

« Harry qu'est ce qui se passe depuis ce matin ? » demanda finalement Hermione après concertation visuel avec le roux.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose pour me vengé de Snape » répondit sans réfléchir le brun.

Ce qui déclencha l'hystérie de Hermione et la curiosité de Ron qui commença à harceler son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Hein ! Hein ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Harry enfin ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ! »

« J'ai trouvé ça grâce au livre de Neville »

« Celui qu'il cherche partout depuis ce matin ? » demanda Hermione.

« Celui là même. Il y avait quelques racines intéressantes. »

« Oh Merlin ! »Fit la jeune fille les yeux rond et la main devant la bouche « Dit moi que tu n'a pas pris les aphrodisiaques... »

Harry se tut et regarda le sol tendit que Ron essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Quoi, quel aphrodisiaque ? »

« Des racines aphrodisiaque afin d'offrir une belle humiliation publique à Snape. Et profitez en parce que ça à faillit ne pas ce faire. » répondit Harry l'air fier de lui.

« Comment ça ? » demandèrent les deux amis d'une même voix.

« Je suis tomber suis lui en allant aux cuisines et il a vu quelques une des racines ; il a faillit me les confisquer. »

Hermione se frappa le front avec sa paume et regarda Harry l'air semi sévère et semi paniqué. Le dit Harry lui était véritablement fier de lui et se faisait félicité par son meilleur ami visiblement aussi fier.

« Harry ! Si il a vu les ingrédients, il saura qui a fait le coup ! Ce ne sont pas des racines que l'on demande en cours, alors c'est sûr qu'il te punira ! Tu risque même l'expulsion ! Et à une semaine de la fin des cours c'est suicidaire ! »

Le survivant devint livide à cette pensé, il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas pensé et que Snape risquait belle et bien de l'étrangler après ça ; mais c'était trop tard, les dés étaient lancés.

C'est la mort dans l'âme que le Gryffondor entra dans la Grande salle et s'installa à sa place sans un regard pour la table des professeurs. Lorsque les plats arrivèrent il ne retint pas un gémissement de détresse et jeta un regard désespéré sur ses meilleurs amis qui lui offrir un sourire compatissant. Priant de toute ses forces pour que Dobby se soit trompé dans les ingrédients du repas et que rien ne se passe Harry crut être exhaussé lorsque la moitié du repas passa sans le moindre événement. Il adressa un petit sourire soulagé à Hermione avant de se figer en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'une fourchette qui tombe. Dans le brouhaha environnant, le son passa presque inaperçu, mais cela fit néanmoins détourner la tête de quelques personne. Le bruit provenait de la table des professeurs ; et plus particulièrement du bout de table ou était installer Severus Snape. Celui ci se tenait bien droit sur sa chaise ; sa fourchette à ses pieds, les yeux légèrement écarquillé et le regard fixe. Un oeil avisé aurait remarquer sa respiration précipité et les léger frissons qui parcourait son épiderme. Un gémissement involontaire lui échappa lorsque le professeur Flitwick posa sa petite main sur son bras pour savoir si tout allait bien. D'un geste brusque le professeur dégagea son bras et se leva de sa chaise avant de vaciller légèrement. Les mains souder la table Severus ferma un cour instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir, le regard fixement posé sur Potter qui le regardait un peu effrayé. D'une voix rauque qu'il avait du mal à maîtrisé le professeur de potion appela son élève honni :

« Potter ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! »

Le sus nommé sursauta violemment et se leva comme un automate sous le regard compatissant de ses amis. Comme un condamné il sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea vers les cachots. Le trajet lui paru étonnamment court comparer à son habitude ; et c'est la peur au ventre que le courageux lionceau frappa à la porte de son futur bourreau.

Une voix défaillante lui ordonna d'entré et c'est avachi sur son fauteuil que Harry découvrit son professeur. Celui ci était en sueur et tremblait légèrement. La respiration nettement plus précipité que dans la grande salle, Severus avait les poings serré par la colère et pour s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Fermer la porte ! » cracha presque l'homme en noir.

Le jeune s'empressa d'obéir et s'approcha prudemment du bureau. Le regard flou de son professeur le fit frissonner malgré lui et c'est la tête basse qu'il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du meuble.

« Comment avez vous osé faire une tel chose ! Vous êtes bien comme votre père ! Cinquante points en moins pour vous être rendu aux cuisines sans autorisation, cinquante autres points en moins pour avoir empoisonné le repas d'un professeur ! Et... » Commença maladroitement le professeur avant d'être coupé par Harry.

« Je n'ai rien empoisonné du tout ! »

« Mal utilisé ces racines peuvent être toxique ! Mais je n'attendais pas de vous que vous le sachiez bien sur. Mais quoi qu'il en soit rajouter quoi que ce fut dans le repas d'une personne est considéré comme un empoisonnement, Potter »

¤Seulement par toi alors¤ pensa fortement le brun.

Harry fit la moue alors que le professeur se forçait à retenir ses gémissements. Severus passa une main tremblotante sur son visage afin de se débarrasser de la sueur qui s'y trouver et adressa un regard qui se voulait menaçant à Harry mais qui ressemblait, au final, plus à une supplique.

« Quels ingrédients avez vous utilisé Potter ? » finit par demander le maître des potions.

« Vous devriez le savoir puisse que vous êtes le professeur de potion non. » railla malgré lui Harry.

Le yeux de l'adulte se plissèrent de fureur et celui ci bondit de sa chaise tel un diable de sa boite. Le souffle court de l'effort demandé, Severus ne réalisa pas que ses jambes flageolantes allaient lâcher à tout instant et se pressa de faire un pas dans la direction du fils Potter. Pas qui lui fut fatal car, ses jambes coupés par l'effort cédèrent sous son poids et le fit s'écrouler au sol sous les yeux médusé de son élève. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa malgré lui lorsque son genou heurta le sol.

« Professeur ! » s'affola Harry en le voyant s'écrouler. « Est ce que ça va ? »

Le sus nommé ne répondit pas ce qui inquiéta un peu plus le noble et courageux garçon qui pris sur lui de s'approcher du Snape au sol. Le brun s'accroupit prés de l'homme et se pencha un peu sur lui avant de le secouer légèrement par l'épaule. La légère suffit à faire frissonner le pauvre professeur qui laissa passer un gémissement de contentement avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre.

« Soyez maudit Potter, vous et vos idées à la con ! » soupira Severus avant de plonger le nez dans le sol. « Et ne me toucher pas ! »

Harry recula vivement sa main de l'épaule de la pseudo chauve souris et pencha la tête sur le côté voyant une nouvelle idée se former dans sa tête.

« Et pourquoi ne devrais je pas vous toucher Professeur ? Vous semblez pourtant quémander presque désespère ment mon contacte non ? » s'amusa Harry alors que ses doigts allèrent à nouveau frôler l'épaule du maître des potions.

Celui ci frissonna violemment et tenta de se dégager sans trop pouvoir. Severus essaya de se remettre debout mais rien n'y faisait ; son corps restait désespérément scotché au sol. Un large sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Harry alors qu'il continuait de torturer son professeur honni.

« Allons professeur... » Murmura le garçon tout en se penchant un peu plus sur le corps étendu au sol. « ne me dite pas que vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous relever. Pas vous, le grand Severus Snape, terreur des habitants de Poudlard. »

Le souffle du survivant sur la nuque du professeur le fit gémir plus fortement tendis que la main du garçon qui passait et repasser sur son dos encore recouvert de ses robes l'excitait de plus en plus. La respiration laborieuse, Severus trouva néanmoins la force de se mettre sur le dos repoussant de quelques pas le garçon qui ne départissait pas de son sourire en coin. Celui ci se rapprocha de nouveau de l'homme à terre ; à quatre pattes cette fois ci et posa _innocemment_ sa main sur la joue de celui ci.

« Vous êtes tout chaud professeur, voulez vous que je vous aide à retirer votre robe ? »

« Allez vous faire... » commença Severus avant qu'un doigts taquin ne se pose sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

« Chuuut. Ce n'est pas très gentil d'insulté la seule personne capable de vous aidé professeur. » Souffla le brun en faisant jouer son doigt sur les lèvres rose de son professeur.

Harry ne savait plus très bien à quel moment le plan 'Ridiculisons Severus Snape' c'était transformer en plan 'Profitons de Severus Snape' mais ce changement avait l'air d'être plutôt attractif. Le brun n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par son professeur, bien au contraire, mais le voir ainsi tremblant et gémissant au sol à sa porté lui donnait une étrange envie d'en profiter. Harry ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si il était gay ou non, en faite, il s'en fichait un peu, il ne faisait que profité de ce que la vie avait à lui offrir. C'est vrai qu'avec tout les coups bas que le destin lui avait fait...

Laissant là ses réflexions déplacé en un tel moment, le Gryffondor fit lentement descendre ses doigts sur le cou du professeur, s'amusant des petits frissons qui le parcourait et des soupires de plaisir qui franchissaient ses lèvres entrouverte. Soudain une main vint se refermé sur son bras et lui fit stopper net sa course. Un regard noir croisa les émeraude du garçon qui frissonna malgré lui à la vu de son professeur. Celui ci avait les yeux à demi clos et pourtant menaçant, le souffle court, les lèvres entrouverte et la tête rejeté en arrière ; il n'était que sensualité à ce moment. Involontairement aguichant et terriblement sexy.

« Har... » commença t-il dans un souffle avant de se reprendre. « Potter, cessez cela... Immédiatement... » la voix du professeur était peu assurée ; entrecoupé de soupire et de petit gémissement involontaire du aux pressions du garçon qui tentait de lui faire lâcher son bras.

Face à cette vision de paradis, Harry cessa de se débattre et se pencha jusqu'à frôler de ses lèvres le lobe de l'oreille de l'adulte.

« Que je cesse quoi, professeur ? » souffla t-il.

Le sus nommé ne répondit rien et se contenta de gémir faiblement sous le souffle qui lui léchait l'oreille et une partie du cou. Sans même s'en rendre compte il relâcha la pression sur le bras de Harry et tourna la tête. Voyant cela le brun posa un délicat baisé juste sous l'oreille de l'homme et se servit de son bras tout juste libéré afin d'enjamber le corps et se mettre à califourchon sur celui ci.

Cette nouvelle pression fit gémir fortement Severus et le fit tourner à nouveau la tête afin de regarder l'impudent qui se permettait une telle chose. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelques chose Severus fut interrompu par une bouche vorace qui se posa sur la sienne et commença à l'embrasser. N'ayant pas la force de résister, le maître des potions la laissa faire et desserra légèrement les dents afin de laisser passer une langue mutine qui s'empressa de visité l'antre chaud et humide qui lui était offert.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Harry pesait de tout son poids sur le corps de Severus qui loin de s'en plaindre laisser errer ses mains sur le dos et les fesses de l'éphèbe face à lui. Ce fut au tour de Harry de gémir lorsqu'une main agile passa sous son uniforme pour caresser sa peaux nue. Ondulant de plaisir sur le corps de l'homme le brun sentait grossir encore plus la bosse qui pesait contre sa cuisse, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres le survivant s'empressa de détacher les boutons qui parsemaient les robes de chasteté de son professeur et pus enfin admirer le torse pâle et bien dessiné de l'adulte. A cet vu le plus jeune lâcha un gémissement qui fit frémir son partenaire.

« Severus... » Murmura t-il avant de se mettre à bécoté chaque parcelle de peau découverte. « Huuum. »

Avec application Harry titilla l'un des bout de chaire rose qui pointait fièrement tout en caressant distraitement les flan de l'homme. Avec mesquinerie il bougeait les hanches, mimant l'acte sexuel sur le sexe prisonnier du professeur. Celui ci jouait toujours sur le dos et les fesses du garçon gémissant à perdre haleine poussant même de petit cris parfois. Les yeux fermés afin de mieux apprécier les cajolerie du fils de son ennemi. Soudain le jeune garçon arrêta tout et se redressa pesant tout son poids sur les cuisses du professeur qui gémit fortement de ce soudain retrait.

« Chuuut. Ne t'inquiète pas... » murmura le plus jeune en enlevant sa robe et le haut de son uniforme. « Tout va bien aller... » poursuivit il en détachant le bouton de son pantalon et en descendant la fermeture comme si de rien n'était. « Je ne m'en vais pas. » Termina t-il en prenant une des main de Severus.

Avec aisance il la porta à sa bouche et embrassa chacun des doigts avant de glisser sensuellement le majeur entre ses lèvres. Le gryffondor le fit aller et venir jouant de la langue et des lèvres comme il le ferai sur le membre palpitant du professeur. Lorsqu'il le considéra comme assez humidifié il passa à un autre et y appliqua le même traitement. Le regard plonger dans celui de son amant Harry fit lentement glisser la main de ses lèvres à son cou puis jusqu'à ses tétons sur lesquelles il fit jouer les doigts. Gémissant son plaisir, le brun guida la main jusqu'à son ventre où il la laissa un moment ; juste le temps d'embrasser à nouveau l'amas tremblant de désir et gémissant sous lui. Puis il repris la main et la guida tout naturellement plus bas. Avec douceur Harry la fit passer, tout d'abord sur son pantalon afin de lui faire palper la bosse déjà bien conséquente, puis la ramena à l'intérieur du vêtement. Tout deux gémir de concert lorsque les doigts de Severus se refermèrent sur la virilité du brun. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma fortement les yeux sous l'effet du plaisir ; un seul nom sur les lèvres :

« Severus !!!! »

Lui aussi ferma les yeux afin d'apprécier le doux contacte de la verge sous ses doigts. Guidé par Harry Snape fit quelques allées et venue sur le membre avant de se répandre dans son pantalon. Ce qui fit sourire le Gryffondor.

« Comme on est pressé Professeur. » gémit le plus jeune « vous voulez que je vous débarrasse de ça ? » demanda t-il en posant les mains à plat sur le bord du vêtement de l'homme.

Ne le voyant pas répondre le fils Potter dégagea son sexe de la prise de l'homme et se leva. Il laissa tomber son propre pantalon au sol sans s'en préoccuper et l'envoya au loin accompagné de son sous vêtement. Par la suite il s'agenouilla prés du corps encore sous l'effet du plaisir et le débarrassa du pantalon qu'il envoya rejoindre le sien. Avec délicatesse le jeune pris le membre encore à demi dresser et le caressa pour lui faire retrouver sa vigueur. Ce qui eu pour effet de 'réveillé' le maître des potions qui s'empressa d'éloigner ces mains flatteuse.

« Ne me touchez pas, Potter ! » grogna t-il.

« Vous n'aviez pourtant pas l'air de vous plaindre tout à l'heure ; allons professeur, laissez vous faire, vous allez voir, c'est agréable. »

Sans plus de cérémonie le survivant pris le membre en bouche et y appliqua un rapide va et vient qui coupa le souffle au professeur. Lorsqu'il sentit celui ci se détendre plus ou moins sous ses attentions Harry ralentit la cadence ; s'attirant les grognement mécontent de son amant. Se préparant pour la suite, le Gryffondor présenta deux doigts à son professeur et celui ci s'empressa de les lécher afin de les rendre le plus mouiller possible. Lorsque ce fut assez Harry les retira et les lécha à son tour délaissant momentanément la virilité de Severus. Reprenant ensuite le membre en bouche, Harry fit pénétré l'un de ses doigts lubrifiées, en lui afin de se préparer à recevoir son amant. Au moment où il sentit Severus à nouveau proche de la libération le jeune brun se recula et se mit à nouveau à califourchon sur son professeur. Guidant le sexe avec l'une de ses mains, Harry s'empala lentement ne retenant pas ses gémissements de plaisir et de douleur mélangé. Lorsqu'il l'eu totalement accepté le brun s'octroya un moment afin de s'habituer à cette nouvelle présente puis commença à bouger de concert avec le plus âgé.

Les coups de reins d'abord dirigé par Harry s'intensifièrent rapidement les faisant crier de plaisir tout les deux. Harry était accroché aux épaules de Snape ; ses ongles meurtrissant la chair de l'homme tendis que ses gémissements se muaient en cri puis en hurlement de plaisir. Son sexe frottait contre le ventre de Severus ce qui rajoutait à son plaisir ; tout son être tremblait alors que dans un ultime assaut il se répandit sur le corps de son amant. Amant qui ne tarda pas à le suivre dans l'extase un nom au lèvres :

« Harry ! »

Epuisé, éreinté, les deux hommes se laissèrent reposer ainsi. Reprenant peu à peu leur respiration les deux hommes évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder alors que toute la réalité de leur geste leur apparaissait enfin. Harry n'avait rien à envier à une tomate cuite à la vapeur tendis que Severus tentait de masquer sa gène de s'être ainsi fait abuser. Au bout de quelques minutes Harry finit par se levait un peu difficilement, et tourna le dos à Snape.

« Inutile de jouer les pudique maintenant Potter. C'est un peu trop tard. » se moqua Severus.

« Je ne joue pas les pudique ! » s'emporta le brun.

Avec un haussement d'épaule le professeur se remit lui aussi debout et réajusta ce qui lui restait de vêtements avant de faire venir à lui son pantalon souiller qu'il nettoya d'un sort. Une fois les deux hommes rhabillés correctement un pesant silence s'installa. Aucun ne savait quoi dire. Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau Severus pris la parole.

« Il ne c'est absolument rien passé ici Potter. Il est inutile de vous monter la tête avec des histoires ridicules. »

« Bien sûr professeur »

Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit. Mais la voix de Snape résonna encore une fois avant qu'il ne referme la porte et ce fut ces mots qui l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor.

« Cinquante points en moins pour avoir abuser de ma personne. Et retenue ce soir, vingt heure, pour vous apprendre à quel point les racines que vous avez utiliser ce midi peuvent être dangereuse. Ne soyez pas en retard ! »

Fin !

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je trouve que ce one -shot n'a pas de véritable porté littéraire...

Qu'en pensez vous ?


End file.
